


Bean Boy's Daddy Kink

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, NSFW, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Omutsu, Scat, Sort Of, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Keith has a bit of a daddy issue, and he deals with it on his own. But, his two coworkers find out, and the one he'd like to be a father figure isn't interested. The other one, however is intrigued.





	Bean Boy's Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to level with you, these aren't oc's, but it's from a fandom with approximately 60 fans, and i'll be damned if ANY one of them find my weird smut of these characters, so i tagged it as original. 
> 
> the podcast these characters are from is 'Pretending to be People'

Keith made it back to the Hotel Motel, and gave a half hearted wave to the secretary, who just gave him a dirty look as he passed. It hurt, but he found that he didn’t mind quite as much as he did other things. 

He made his way to his room on the first floor and let himself in before shutting and locking the door behind him. He let himself collapse inside the door as soon as it shut. 

He crumpled, as much as he could with his bruised ribs and broken leg. He brought his arms over his head and released the shaky breath he had been holding all day. Tears budded in his eyes as he replayed those words over in his head. 

“It’s not that I don’t care about you. Just not that much.”

He had been the one who suggested neither John nor Clark cared about him, but he had hoped to be proven wrong when Clark spoke up. 

He really didn’t care about the young man. And it hurt. More than he could have ever imagined. 

“Idiot. That’s what happens when you get too attached to someone you’ve only known for two month,” he berated himself under his breath. 

His muttering seemed to wake up Bean from where she slept at the foot of the bed in the indefinitely rented room. She wagged her tail softly before getting up and moving to his side, nudging his hand with her nose. 

Keith uncurled himself a bit to pet his dog, his eyes only a bit misty. “Hey, Bean. You care about me, right?”

She nudged his hand again as he pet her, causing the young man to smile, “Well I care about you too. Give me a second to change and we can go on a walk.”

The golden retriever perked up even more at the mention of a walk. Keith smiled at her and stood up, hissing a bit at the pain in his ribs. 

He worked through it and went to grab his civvies from the dresser. He hesitated slightly as he was choosing out his clothes but decided yeah, it had been a bad day, he could dip in to his stash. 

Normally, on a bad day, he’d wash away stress by letting himself lose control and flood his too big britches. But, he had to walk Bean and didn’t want to clean up a mess. 

So, the next choice was to grab one of the cute diapers he had stashed for a particularly bad day. Who could blame him? They made him feel secure and let him let go of some of his responsibility and formal upbringing. 

And just like that, Keith shed his police uniform and traded in his big boy pants for a skull and crossbones patterned diaper. He made sure he was powdered before securing the diaper around his hips and pulling on a pair of too big sweatpants.They were comfortable and hid his padded ass well. 

Dressed in his civvies, he got Bean’s leash and slipped a pocket knife into his pocket. Normally, he’d pack a gun, just to assuage his paranoia, but that seemed to adult at the moment. Still, he didn’t feel comfortable being out in town without a weapon; not in the line of work he was in.

At the moment, a knife was enough, and he set out with Bean in tow. She trotted happily along with her master, just walking through the small, backwater town to burn off both their excess energy. 

Most people ignored the two, except the errant citizen who wanted to pet the happy golden retriever. It took over an hour to get back home, this time with some beer and take out picked up from the local vietnamese place, and Keith close to visibly squirming. 

He already needed to pee when he got home the first time, and waiting wasn’t really helping that. It’d be easy to just let go as soon as he entered his rented room again, but he wanted to wait, savor the full feeling and really lose control, instead of forcing a loss like usual. 

And the first step to that was getting tipsy. So, he opened the first beer of the evening and took a long pull. Grabbing his take out, he settled on the bed and let Bean get up with him. Turning on the television, he tuned in to some cartoon channel to complete the mood. Well, more to complete the aesthetic. On a scale, he was more of a diaper lover than someone who was into ageplay. 

Sure, he wouldn’t mind if someone wanted to be a daddy or mommy to him, he wouldn’t say no. especially if maybe that someone was Clark. But, he knew that was impossible, if they’re earlier conversation was anything to go by. 

“It’s not that I don’t care, just not that much.”

He tried to drown the memory of his self assigned father figure’s words with his second beer. And then another one. 

As he finished his third beer, a knock came at the door. Bean immediately got up and wandered to the door, sniffing at the crevice to see who it was, and Keith followed to do the same. 

Standing up off the bed reminded him what he already knew when he first came home. He needed to pee, but he had been distracted and three beers in his system did nothing to help his bladder as it swole with piss. He could still hold it, and he wanted to for a while longer, but he did squirm a bit before opening the door. 

Instead of some hotel staff member telling him to be quieter or to pay his week’s bill standing in the hall, it was Clark. 

He cracked a soft, tipsy smile, “Oh hey, Clark, what’s up?”

The older man pet Bean as she propped herself up on his leg, sniffing at him and licking his hand when he let her, “Not much, Keith. Coming to check on you.”

“Oh. Why?”

He shrugged, “You just seemed really down today. And I know it was a long day for all of us.”

“Yeah.” He fell silent for a beat, “Well, why now? It’s getting late.”

“It’s not that late. I wanted to catch my game of wheel of fortune, but I figured you’d still be up.” He too was silent for a moment, before picking up the conversation again, “So, how are you holding up?”

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, “Not great. Ribs hurt. Leg’s broke. I feel like a third of the man I used to be.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah. I promise, it’ll get better. It’s just a crazy time of month right now. A lot of people will go on vacation in January, and it’ll slow down.”

“I know, I know. I worked here two months before this shit started happening.”

“Right.” Silence prevailed again. 

Clark stopped petting Bean after a pregnant pause, “Well, if you need anything from me, don’t hesitate to reach out. I know it can be overwhelming.”

He turned to leave, but before he could, Keith blurted out, “Can you be my dad?”

That certainly caused the older man to stop and turn, his pale brows furrowed, “Excuse me?”

HIs cheeks flushed, but he stood his ground in the doorway to his motel room and repeated himself, “Can you be my dad? Or father figure?”

There was another long pause, something that was frequent when the two tried to talk, no matter the circumstances. “Keith, I’m not that much older than you, I’m only thirty seven. I’m not going to be your mentor.”

Keith bit his lip, “Seventeen years is enough of a difference…”

Clark shook his head, “You can look up to me, bud, but I’m not going to actively choose to be your dad.”

“Why not? You already call me bud and sport. And you have your shit figured out, and you have a good moral code you can impart on me.”

“But I also call you Vigna, because you’re me coworker! I’m not even a higher rank than you. We’re equals, I can’t be your dad. You already have one anyway.”

He frowned, though it likely came off as more of a pout, “He’s a piece of shit. And he never did anything for me. You could.”

Clark sighed heavily, “Keith, stop pushing it. I said no. And you’re making it sound like it’s one of those weird sex things where people call their partners daddy and wear diapers or whatever.”

“What if it was?”

“What?”

Keith took a moment longer than he had when first replying, but still repeated himself, “What if it was? Would that be so bad?”

The man looked him up and down, and if gauging his body language before his gaze settled on Keith’s face, staring him in the eye for a few moments. “Bye Keith.” 

Without saying more, he turned and walked out of the hall. 

Bean trotted after him for a bit before Keith whistled sharply, calling her back. She came back and looked at him expectantly, wagging her tail. He just frowned at her, “Traitor.” 

He stepped back into the room with her and locked the door, again sliding down the length of to door to sit on the floor and pet Bean and sigh. “All those stories lied to me.” He knew it was impractical to base his expectations on wishful stories he’d read online, but he had anyway. 

Silence enveloped the room as Keith sat and pet his dog. As he did, his bladder nagged him, and he let himself be taken over by the full, urging feeling settling in his hip bones. 

He stood up off the floor and walked to the bed, opting to lie down for a minute. He ran a hand over his lower stomach, pleased to find he could feel his skin taught his bladder jutting out beneath the layers of fat and padding. 

He smiled and prodded his bladder a bit, causing it to spasm and let forth a small leak. It ran down between his legs to be absorbed in the back of the diaper. He kept applying pressure intermittently before the dam burst and his bladder let go full force. Like a rubber band stretched too far, it squeezed every drop out of him. Luckily, the diapers were meant to handle a full scale soaking, though as he was lying down, the back was a bit overwhelmed and leaked a bit up his lower back. Not enough to cause great discomfort, but just enough for Keith to feel impressed at how much he could hold. 

Still wet and warm, not to mention buzzed, he let himself fall asleep, leaving all clean up for tomorrow. 

⁂

The next morning found everyone in the police department at their desks except Keith Vigna. He was running late as usual, but in his absence, the other officers talked. 

“When does Keith usually get here?”

John looked from his phone to Clark, “Vigna? I don’t know, ten maybe. Are you going to write him up finally?”

“No. If I started writing people up, you’d have a lot of citations.”

“Why? I’m always as punctual as possible!”

Clark rolled his eyes, “I know you’re doing uppers again. It’s obvious. And that’s not only not allowed in any line of work, or in the eyes of the law, but it’s especially bad when you’r ein our line of work AND you got that stuff from evidence.”

John waved off the man, “Never mind all that exposition. Why are you worried about Vigna. He’ll show up.”

“Maybe not. I went to see him last night and I might have scared him off.”

That did catch John’s attention. He raised a brow, “Scared him off? You’re the least threatening person I know. What’d you do? And why were you visiting him?”

“He looked sad and lonely, and I took pity on him. And I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why would be be scared to come into work?”

“Well he did some stupid things. He said stupid shit about wanting me to be a father figure, and I’m pretty sure he meant for it to go into daddy kink territory.”

At that point, both John’s brows were raised high in delight, “Really. Keith Vigna has a daddy kink?”

Clark shrugged, “Guess so. He was adamant I be his dad. Kind of weird. So yeah, he might have embarrassed himself and not come in.”

“Well, he hasn’t called Drew to tell us. Don’t worry about it.”

The older sighed, “Yeah, he’ll be in.”

Silence overtook the small building for a bit, but eventually John broke the silence, his curiosity over taking him. “Do you think he wanted you to like, diaper him and shit like that?”

“I’d rather not think about that, John.”

“Aw come on. Entertain the idea. Can you imagine, you, a grown ass man, putting another grown ass man in a diaper and having him call you daddy. It’s fucking weird, right?”

“Yeah, which is why I’d rather not think about it.” He tried to force a silence by forcefully looking at his computer and typing something. But after a minute, he did offer more information, “I don’t think he’d need me to diaper him. Looked like he already did that to himself.”

If anything, that amped up John’s already apparent delight. “Really? Our little bean boy in diapers? Wow, this is the best day of my life.”

Clark sighed, “Just. Keep that information to yourself, or at least keep quiet about it around him. We’re already over worked with the three of us here, I don’t need him to leave.”

“Allright, fine.” Despite his words, he still laughed to himself and muttered, “Bean boy diaper kink.”

Eventually, Keith did show up, like John said he would. He kept his eyes down cast as he moved to his desk in the far corner and sat down to start working.

And again, the small office went quiet save for the occasional call answered by Drew. 

As lunch drew closer, John went to go cut off Keith before he could leave to eat, “Where you going, bean boy?”

Keith scowled at him, “Don’t call me that. I’m not a bean boy.”

“You seem like a bean boy to me. Answer my question, beany, where you headed off to.”

He shrugged and tried to slip past the taller man, “Burgatory I guess.”

He moved to block him again, “Try to lay off all the soda, tubby. Last thing you need is to do is piss when we’re in a high stakes situation.”

“I can take care of myself, John. Fuck off.”

“Oh, can you now? And here I was under the impression you needed diapers and a daddy. I guess I was mistaken.”

He averted his gaze. “Guess you were. Can I go now?”

John clicked his tongue, “Not yet, little boy, I need something from you first,” he leaned in closer. 

“C’mon, John. You know I ain’t got anything for you. I don’t have money or drugs or anyone’s respect. I have a half filled out punch card for burgatory and that’s it.”

“I’m not too sure that’s all you have. I could think of a few things I want from you, or I guess what I want to see you do.”

Keith heaved a sigh and turned to look at Clark who was eating his bagged lunch, “Clark, John’s sexually harassing me.”

The older man heaved a sigh, “Knock it off Pettimore, go talk to Drew if you need something.” 

John rolled his eyes and reached a hand up to flick his ear, “Whiner.” He did get out of his way if only to go back to his desk and grab his keys while Keith slipped out. 

The younger cop stayed away from the other two for the rest of the day. He did his work, went out on patrol, and went home without making any small talk. 

⁂

When Keith got home that evening, he did what he usually did in changing into civvies and taking Bean on a walk. She had a walker come and take her on two short walks during the day, and he sometimes saw her during his break, but he felt like he never spent enough time with the old gal. 

So, he took her to the park, idly playing with her as he mentally unpacked the day, Clearly Clark told John about their conversation, and John was going to be an ass about it for the rest of the year, but it would be tolerable. 

Still, it made him feel uneasy. Would his little time be ruined by thinking of the jokes he endured from his coworkers? He didn’t want to find out, and so, he stayed and played with bean in the park for a few hours to unwind before going home, 

When he got there, the door was already unlocked, immediately setting him on edge. Sure, maybe he forgot to lock it on his way out, but he doubted it. So, he put his hand on the hand gun that never left his side and stepped into the room, cursing the manual locks at the motel in his mind. 

Instead of finding a hardened criminal in his room, he saw none other than John Lee Pettimore sitting on his bed and drinking his beer. God he was glad he cleaned up that morning. 

He stepped into the room, unhooking Bean and scowling at his coworker, “I nearly shot you. You can’t just break in, ass hole.”

“You did. You’re not very good at being stealthy.”

“Is this to get back at me? You already broke my nose.”

He scoffed and tossed the now empty bottle of beer to the floor, “Hardly the same. You broke into my private property, messed up my smokeys, and tried to steal my stash.”

“Whatever. Now you’re here and drank my booze. We’re even. Get out.”

He pushed himself off the bed and sauntered over to Keith. He reached behind him to lock the door before pinning him against said surface. The smell of weed and Keith’s own cheap beer was strong “I hardly think we’re even, shit brains. This ain’t just for that. Just with everything you fuck up and I have to fix, and interest on all the dumb shit you do, I figure you owe me quite a bit.”

“I already told you I don’t have anything.”

“And I already told you, I don’t think that’s true. And there’s no one here for you to bitch to, not even daddy Clark.”

Keith squinted at him, “Can you just tell me what you want from me instead of being a cryptic asshole about it. If you just want to mock me for the rest of my life, get in line.”

“No, I want more than that,” Maybe if he were a bit more sober, he’d probably hesitate in saying the words that came out of his mouth next. “I want you to shit yourself for me.”

Heat started crawling up Keith’s neck, “What, why? I’m sure you already have more than enough blackmail material if that’s what you want.”

“Doesn’t matter if that’s what I want. You’re going to do it, even if I have to force you.” He pulled out his service pistol and flipped off the safety before putting it under Vigna’s chin, pointing up at his jaw. 

He gulped, but didn’t stop staring the taller man down, even when he was pinned down at gunpoint, “You wouldn’t shoot me over something this stupid.”

“Every time you raise your gun at someone for something stupid, you still aim to shoot them, don’t ya?”

His question went unanswered, prompting him to continue, “I probably won’t shoot you. But I’ll shoot it,” He moved his gun to point at Bean who was loitering around their feet.

“No!” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling at John’s actions, “Fine, whatever. I’ll do what you want, but if you hurt Bean, I’ll put a fucking bullet through your head before you can even…. I don’t know what but you’ll fucking regret it.”

“Ah, so I finally found what gets to Keith Vigna.” He moved his gun away from the dog and used it to gesture, still not putting his finger on the trigger. “Strip.”

Still frowning, he started to strip, starting with his pants, opting to keep his t-shirt on. 

John clicked his tongue softly in something close to disappointment. “Really, boxers, Vigna, that won’t do. You got anything else?”

“Not really, I prefer boxers over briefs or anything.”

“Well boxers just won’t do. They show nothing and they hold nothing. You’re a diaper boy, right? Show me what you got.”

He started to chew his lip again, “I don’t want to. They’re expensive, I'm not going to waste them because you're a dick.”

He rolled his eyes, “For fuck’s sake, I'll buy you diapers. Besides, you'd be using them to their full extent anyway. Quit stalling and just put one on.” 

Keith rolled his eyes in turn and walked to the dresser. He pulled out the bottom drawer and snagged out a diaper. Instead of his coveted skull and cross bones, he grabbed one of the unicorn themed ones from a pack he'd bought on a whom quite a while ago and never really cared for. 

John didn't say anything about the pattern, so, he pulled down his boxers and tried to do up the diaper while covering himself with his hand. It didn't go so well, as he struggled to even unfold it single handedly. 

John huffed, “Come on, sissy. You really don't need to be modest right now.”

That was true. John was about to see him deface his nappy in just a bit, so he might as we'll let everything hang out. 

With two hands, he managed to get the pastel padding around his hips, skipping the powder for once. 

He turned to John, his face still plenty red. “I don't know how to do this.” 

“What do you mean you don't know how?”

“I mean I've never shit myself and I don't know how to let you watch at the same time.”

“You've never pooped your pants?”

“Well not intentionally. I don't... I’m not into this.”

“Huh,” John continues, “If I were you, I would have tried at least once.” 

“Whatever, weirdo. Point is, I would ‘put on a show for you,’ or whatever you called it, but I can't.”

He clicked his tongue, “You give up too easily, Vigna. Come here,”

Keith stepped closer hesitantly, his arms crossed over his midsection as if that his his diaper. “What?”

As he drew near, John grabbed his arm and guided him to the bed. “Get up. On your knees or all fours.” 

Keith complied and got him on the bed, staying on his knees with his legs spread and his ass facing John who stood to watch. “What do I do now?”

John heaved an annoyed sigh, “What do you do when you normally take a dump?”

“Well normally, when I do that, I’m alone and not still clothed, crouched in my bed.”

“You can still poop. Just do it.”

“Well shut up then,” Keith waited a minute to see if he was still going to talk, and when he didn’t he set his sights on the task at hand, shitting his pants for his coworker.

He took a breath to calm himself before pushing. He didn’t immediately produce any stool as he hadn’t needed to go. Clenching his abdomen only prompted his bladder to void. He wasn’t unused to the feeling of a wet diaper, and found it partially comforting. 

Sure, he was headed into new territory in messing himself, but the wet warmth enveloping him was familiar. As he hadn’t been holding, the padding wasn’t too wet, only sagging a little. He wasn’t sure if John could see it, as he stayed quiet. 

Still, that careful silence prompted him to continue contracting to push stool down and out of him. And slowly, his straining produced something. With a bit of gas he pushed out a log. 

While he’d been taking dumps for his entire life, he was keenly aware of what exactly happened with his body. His hole widened slowly as the poop was pushed out. A soft crackle accompanied it leaving his body. It made a little bulge in the back of his padding as it left him, but it fell down soon enough to make the already wet padding hanging between his legs heavier. The benefit to it hanging so heavily was that it wasn’t immediately touching his flesh.

The relief of releasing his bowels was almost enjoyable, but the smell was off putting to say the least.

He moved to slowly get off the bed without shifting too much. 

John spoke up, reminding Keith that he wasn’t alone in the room, and him defecating was all witnessed by his coworker. “Don’t. Sit down for me first.”

Keith hesitated, “I don’t want to.”

“You didn’t want to do any of this in the first place. You’re going to shower in just a minute. Sit down.”

He still hesitated, but did move to sit down. His legs were still spread as he lowered himself to sit. The lump in his diaper hit the bed first, and slowly his bottom met it. First, he felt the lingering warmth radiating off the poop before it was smooshed onto his skin. He gagged as he felt the soft mush spread back up his bum, though it didn’t go too far.   
He moved himself back up onto his knees. The diaper no longer hung heavily, instead sticking up, the shit acting as a glue. 

As he got back up, he felt a pair of arms around his middle, and quickly after, the warmth of a torso on his back with a chin poking up over his shoulder. Again, he could keenly smell the skunkiness of weed and stale, cheap beer on John’s person. 

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

Keith frowned at his words, and elbowed him off. “Can you leave now. I don’t want you here.” He neglected to acknowledge John probably shouldn’t drive in his inebriated state. 

John nodded, jostling the shoulder he rested his head on as a result. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bean boy.” He unwrapped himself and left. 

Once the door was shut again, Keith sighed and went to go shower, still being careful not to smear his mess around any more.


End file.
